valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Silmeria
Silmeria is a recurring character in the Valkyrie Profile series. She is the youngest of the three Valkyrie sisters, briefly mentioned in Valkyrie Profile, but becoming a major character in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. She is an Archer. Personality As the youngest of the three Valkyries, Silmeria is, characteristically, the most rebellious one, showing greater freedom of spirit than her two sisters. As she witnesses how Odin treats humans, she decides to challenge his authority and allies herself with Brahms, the Lord of the Undead. She sympathizes with her Einherjar, treating them with both authority and kindness, and prepares them for reincarnation as humans, rather than sending them to Valhalla. She also protects and guides Alicia, her unwitting host, as best she can, showing deep gratitude for her participation in her cause and admiration as her character shapes itself. Abilities Silmeria has the ability to give physical form to the souls of her Einherjar (materialization), just as her two sisters do. She can also manipulate photons, which she describes as energy deriving from Yggdrasil, to temporarily freeze enemies. This is similar to what Lenneth can do with crystals in Valkyrie Profile. Moreover, she seems to have the unique power of Object Reading, which allows her to pick up psychic energy from an object and detect any strong influences which may have been exterted on said object (eg. she is able to detect the presence of the Dragon Orb on a dais or read thoughts that have especially powerful associations to another person). As far as combat is concerned, her primary weapon appears to be the bow. However, at the beginning of Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, she also appears to take over for Alicia in combat (as Alicia states several times that she does not know how to fight). Since Alicia uses a sword, it is safe to assume that Silmeria also has some proficiency with a sword, just as her sisters do. Background/Storyline Valkyrie Profile Chapter 3-8 Silmeria is encased in a crystal in Brahms Castle, although the circumstances of this situation remain unexplained. Her crystal is visible when entering Brahms' throne room (Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth) or if Lenneth chooses to fight Brahms (Valkyrie Profile). Ending A After Lenneth recovers the memories of her life as Platina in the Weeping Lily Meadow, Odin triggers the Sovereign's Rite to awaken Hrist in her stead. Confronting Arngrim and Mystina, she explains that she must free Silmeria from Brahms, apparently believing that she is an unwilling captive. However, she is not given a chance to do so, as Arngrim, Mystina and Lezard follow her and defeat her with Brahms' help, in order to replace Lenneth's soul into the Valkyrie body. Brahms is later heard talking to Silmeria, after Loki's defeat and the restoration of Midgard, apparently planning something. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria Several centuries before the events of the first game, Silmeria comes to ally herself with Brahms under unspecified circumstances, outraged at Odin's treatment of humans. Brahms is seriously injured in a confrontation with Odin, and she conceals him within one of her Einherjar, Dylan, formerly a loyal knight of Dipan. As punishment, Odin triggers the Sovereign's Rite, intending to seal Silmeria's soul, along with all her Einherjar, within Alicia, the young princess of Dipan. However, the process somehow malfunctions, and Silmeria remains conscious within her host, her memories intact. She communicates with the child as she grows up, intending to prepare her for the day when Odin would realize his mistake. To outsiders, this appears as if Alicia were talking to herself. Moreover, she displays knowledge of things no ordinary human child would be aware of. This gradually leads her father, King Barbarossa, to realize what has happened. Outraged at the gods' interference in his daughter's life, he takes counsel from the Three Mages (Walther, Gyne and Dallas). Dallas, who is also Alicia's friend, suggests sending her away to a secret location, in order to keep her uninvolved. She is thus taken to a manor near Crell Monferaigne, while officially declared dead. The Three Mages then proceed to research the Sovereign's Rite, time travel, and a means to free Dipan from the gods' grasp. Chapter 1 Odin inevitably realizes that Silmeria is still awake and sends Hrist, who is currently the active Valkyrie, to bring her soul back to Valhalla. However, Alicia and Silmeria manage to flee and make their way to the harbor of Solde. Once there, Silmeria tells Alicia that they must go back to Dipan and prepare for war, as Odin is now certain to attack the city to draw her out of hiding. However, they soon realize that the liner connecting Solde to Dipan is not running, due to an accident, which Silmeria attributes to Hrist. She then suggests that they reach Dipan using a secret underground path located nearby, but, as Alicia is about to head out from the waiting area for the liner, Silmeria directs her attention to a man with green hair and a red ring on his finger sitting in a corner, telling her to ask him to escort them. She obviously knows something about him, but refuses to tell Alicia her reasons. However, Alicia is extremely shy and fails to convince the man, which prompts Silmeria to take over her body. She introduces herself as the Princess of Dipan and explains to the man that she has chosen him because he appeared unaffected by the general commotion over the liner's cancellation, a proof of his strength of character. Extremely suspicious at this change of demeanour, the man nevertheless accepts her offer. At the gates of the city, he introduces himself as Rufus and proceeds to question Alicia's presence in Solde, as the princess of Dipan is believed to be dead. However, Silmeria asks him about his own reasons for travelling, which temporarily silences him. When the party reaches the Lost Forest, where the Royal Underground Path is situated, Silmeria openly demonstrates her powers, despite warning Alicia not to tell Rufus about her. She first freezes an enemy with a photon, and then proceeds to materialize one of her Einherjar, Mithra. Inside the Royal Underground Path, she explains the materialization process to Alicia, saying that her incomplete transmigration within Alicia has damaged her Einherjar's souls, and that she needs to build up their strength before allowing them to return to the cycle of rebirth. She also finds the relic to materialize Dylan, who, unlike the rest of her Einherjar, is able to remain materialized, as Brahms' soul presumably lends him additional strength. Silmeria also reveals that she is able to lead the way using Object Reading. Chapter 2 Once the party reaches Dipan, Rufus requests to leave, as his escort duty is over. However, when Alicia asks him to stay a while longer, he confronts her about her identity, believing that she is simply Silmeria in disguise. However, he immediately realizes that there are two souls in one body. Since he has heard rumours that Dipan is looking for a way to oppose the gods, he first believes that Silmeria is here to punish them, but she manages to convince him that she wants to oppose Odin. This seems to convince him, and he agrees to join forces with the party. They manage to sneak into Dipan Castle, where Alicia suggests looking for Dallas: since he is one of the Three Mages, he would presumably know about Dipan's plans. Dylan leads them to the Mages' underground laboratory, but they soon realize that the Mages have been growing monsters to defend the premises. When they do reach the laboratory, they find evidence of research on the Sovereign's Rite and, more importantly, the Dragon Orb. This angers Silmeria, as using the Orb would endanger the stability of Midgard, but as she demands answers from Dallas, they are discovered by Walther, Gyne and Barbarossa himself. Seeing that Silmeria still shares his daughter's body, the king refuses to acknowledge Alicia and orders the party arrested. They manage to escape, but are temporarily halted by Hrist, who has been following them. She tries to force Silmeria to return, but she refuses, stating that the gods are mistreating humans. Hrist says that, if she persists to defend Dipan, all of Midgard risks annihilation, but Rufus knocks her sword from her hand, and she is forced to retreat, unwilling to face discovery by Barbarossa's guards. The party is then cornered, but as Walther and Gyne close in on them, they are suddenly teleported out of the castle by Lezard, who has been posing as the Mages apprentice. The party find themselves in the Lost Forest, where Lezard introduces himself. He explains Barbarossa's plans to use the Dragon Orb to create a closed timeline, separate from Yggdrasil, and thus from Odin's influence. He also shows that he is aware of Silmeria's presence. She decides that they must protect the Orb from both Odin and Barbarossa, intending Alicia to become its guardian. Lezard then directs them to the last recorded resting place of the Orb: the Serdberg Mountain Ruins near Coriander. As the party sets camp for the night, Rufus wonders whether Silmeria's Object Reading skills may be used to read a person's mind. She explains that it is theoretically possible and offers to try: if someone's thoughts are intimately tied to another person, she can read them. However, each of the three men declines in turn, demonstrating that they each have something to hide. Chapter 3 Outside the Serdberg Mountain Ruins, Lezard mentions that the tribe responsible for the Orb's safekeeping often moved it, so that it may not be in the Ruins anymore. Seeing Rufus' confusion, Silmeria states that the Orb would have needed a strong dais to hold it; even if the Orb is no longer there, she can still use Object Reading on it to track the Orb down. However, she then appears alarmed. She can sense Hrist's presence and although she does not explain this to Alicia, she tells her that they must not talk for the time being. Alicia tells her that she will call her again when they find the dais. Inside the Ruins, the party meets Arngrim and Leone, who claim to be mercenaries turned treasure hunters and offer to team up. Dylan objects, but Alicia tells him that they are not after the same thing. Leone is actually Hrist in disguise, intent on using the party to track down the Dragon Orb, but although Silmeria is aware of this, she remains silent, unwilling to cause a confrontation. After battling a guardian at the top of the ruins, the party realizes that the dais intended to hold the Orb is empty. Silmeria uses her Object Reading powers and informs the party that the Dragon Orb was taken to Audoula Temple on the Lake near Villnore. Lezard uses this occasion to reveal her presence to the newcomers. Leone maintains her disguise, introducing herself and requesting to remain with the party, as she has heard rumours of fabulous treasure surrounding the Orb. Silmeria does not object, but does warn Alicia to watch her back. As the party leaves the Ruins, a confrontation between Dylan and Arngrim leads Leone to wonder whether the party distrusts them. She appeals to Silmeria, addressing her as a Valkyrie, despite this detail not having been mentioned previously, and volunteers to having her mind read along with Arngrim, to alleviate suspicion. However, either because she is still unwilling to cause a confrontation, or because Hrist is able to block her powers, Silmeria cannot detect anything. Arngrim comments that he was not aware Valkyries could read objects, to which Silmeria replies that the power is specific to her. At Audoula Temple on the Lake, the party finds another empty dais and another guardian. As they defeat it, Rufus accidentally comes into contact with the dais, which causes a violent reaction, flinging his ring from his hand. As he collapses in pain, Silmeria instructs Dylan to put the ring back on his finger. The incident prompts Rufus to reveal his identity as a half-elf and replacement vessel for Odin's soul, the ring being designed to prevent him from ageing and dying. Silmeria, who was aware of this from the beginning, admonishes him for revealing this information. When Dylan takes exception to this, saying that it is no way to speak to someone who is willingly supporting her cause, she explains that Rufus has his own agenda: defeating Odin would mean freedom for him. She then examines the dais and directs the party to the Surts Volcano Caverns near Kalstad, as the rest of the party processes the news. Finding another empty dais in the Caverns, the party proceeds to the Crawsus Forest Ruins near Crell Monferaigne. However, as they leave the Caverns, Silmeria collapses from exhaustion, which causes Leone to display concern. However, when she addresses her by name, Silmeria wonders how Leone could tell that she was in control of the body, rather than Alicia. After a moment of confusion, Leone explains that she can tell by her eyes and comments that she must have switched a while ago. Silmeria explains that she wanted to give Alicia some rest, but that it is tiring for her to remain in control, as it is not her own body. She then apologizes to the party for being a burden on them. Rufus comments that it is not like her, to which she responds that she is not as strong as they all believe, as she is incomplete. She appears ill, and Leone prompts the others to leave so that she can take care of her. Silmeria thanks her and comments that this must be what sisterly love feels like. However, Leone avoids the bait, stating that she has always been alone. The dais in the Ruins is also empty, but it finally points the party to the Orb's resting place, the Palace of the Venerated Dragon. Once they locate the Orb, Silmeria proceeds, not without apprehension, to claim it. However, Leone intercepts her and takes the Orb, revealing her real identity. Surprisingly enough, she urges Silmeria not to intervene, so as to avoid putting Alicia in danger. However, Arngrim, furious at having been lied to, attacks her. She kills him and forces him to become her Einherjar, disappearing back to Valhalla with the Dragon Orb. Silmeria reveals to the rest of the group that she knew Leone was Hrist all along, but did not know what to do because she was unable to fight Hrist on even ground in Alicia's body. This angers Rufus, but Lezard defuses the situation by saying that she did everything she could, considering the circumstances. He also states that their only choice now is to return to Dipan, as Odin is certain to attack it, despite the fact that they will be walking right into a trap by doing so. Chapter 4 On their way back to Dipan, the party encounters Ull in the Royal Underground Path. He attempts to dissuade Silmeria from intervening, but Alicia asks to speak to him instead, an indication that she is becoming more courageous. Ull is defeated, but the party is unable to prevent Hrist from executing Barbarossa. However, she allows them a short respite as she leaves to search for Queen Malabeth, whom Dallas has led to safety. The party proceeds back to the castle, where Lezard states that Rufus is their only hope of challenging Odin, now that the Orb is gone, to which Silmeria comments that he does not yet have the requisite knowledge or skills to become a god. Just then, they notice soldiers carrying a coffin: Malabeth has taken her own life, devastated by Dipan's downfall and her husband's death. Hrist reappears, and despite her assurance that she had nothing to do with the queen's death, Alicia attacks her. While they duel, Walther and Gyne, who have become undead by ingesting Ghoul Powder and were pretending to cooperate with Hrist, sneak in unnoticed and cast the Sovereign's Rite, hoping to either capture Silmeria and Hrist or to defeat them. Seeing Silmeria in danger, Dylan allows Brahms to take over his body and attempts to save her. However, Freya, who has been aware of his presence for a while, uses this opportunity to try to capture him within a crystal: Odin intends to use his soul to stabilize Midgard instead of the Dragon Orb. Silmeria notices her and tries to push Brahms out of the way. In the normal sequence of events, this is exactly what should have happened. Silmeria was to be crystallized instead of Brahms, and he would escape with her to his castle, where he would keep watch over her until the events of Valkyrie Profile. However, Lezard interferes and stops Silmeria from reaching Brahms. He escapes with her through a spatial distortion, and Freya is able to crystallize Brahms and bring him back to Valhalla, along with Hrist and Arngrim, even though she notes that something is amiss. Chapter 5 When Alicia comes to after the Rite, she realizes with a shock that Silmeria is gone. She finds Rufus sitting in a corner, trying to process the events, and they decide to find a way to reclaim the Orb and challenge Odin. They eventually manage to reach Asgard, where they climb to the top of Yggdrasil. The knowledge of the gods rests there, in the shape of a giant crysal, but before Rufus can claim it, Odin attacks and fatally wounds him. Lezard chooses this moment to reappear, claiming that he has become separated from the party after the Rite. He helps Alicia fight Odin, and when Freya appears to warn him that Lezard is dangerous, he attacks her to distract him. Using Silmeria's soul as a catalyst, he is then able to transfer Odin's soul into Rufus' body and escape, stealing Gungnir in the process. Alicia manages to materialize Rufus' soul, and they travel to the Hall of Valhalla, meeting a repentant Arngrim on the way. They find the Dragon Orb and Brahms' crystal near the Water Mirror, and Alicia explains that Silmeria told her the Mirror could be used to move objects over great distances. But as they are about to use it, Hrist appears and asks for help. Using the Three Mages' research, Lezard has created a pocket dimension, where he holds Silmeria captive and, with the power of Gungnir and Odin's soul, plans to become a god. The party agrees, on the condition that Brahms be freed and the Orb returned. Hrist agrees, but Freya, who has been following them, is outraged and attacks. Hrist then takes a stand and uses the Orb to neutralize her, while the party escapes through the Water Mirror to Lezard's world. Chapter 6 In Lezard's tower, the party encounters Lenneth the Creator, who has travelled from the future. Lezard's interference in the past has created a temporal paradox which has destabilized her world, and she seeks to rescue Silmeria to restore that balance. The party finds her trapped within a homunculus, which they defeat. Alicia then materializes her, which leads her to remark on how much she has changed from her previous meek, indecisive self. She then informs the party that Lezard has achieved godhood by fusing with Odin's soul. When they finally confront him, he manages to cast the Sovereign's Rite on all three Valkyries and escape with Lenneth's soul, which was his ultimate goal. Brahms manages to temporarily preserve Hrist's and Silmeria's souls, but warns the party that they must act quickly before they dissipate. He explains that they cannot be materialized, as they have been forcibly displaced, rather than killed. He also states that their only hope to defeat Lezard is to rescue Lenneth and allow the three Valkyrie souls to fuse into one, becoming the one true Valkyrie. He initially volunteers for the task, but Alicia asks to do it instead, even though Brahms tells her that her body will not withstand the strain. She states that she feels incomplete without Silmeria, and that she wants to contribute to create a brighter future. This greatly saddens Rufus, but he is unable to sway her. The scheme is successful: the party intercepts Lezard before he is able to fuse with Lenneth's soul, and Alicia becomes the vessel for the three Valkyrie souls, Silmeria thanking her as the process begins. Lezard is defeated, but he manages to stab Valkyrie with Gungnir before fading away. Valkyrie also fades away shortly afterwards, but not before Alicia's soul takes control one last time to bid farewell to Rufus. Without Lezard's power to sustain it, the pocket dimension begins to seal itself off, but the remaining party members (Rufus, Arngrim and Brahms) have kept a piece of the Water Mirror, which broke when Hrist used the Dragon Orb, which allows them to return. Rufus goes to Asgard with Gungnir, ready to take Odin's place, Arngrim returns to Midgard with the Dragon Orb, becoming its new guardian, and Brahms chooses to stay in the dying world; as it does not follow the laws of Yggdrasil, he is mortal there and takes this opportunity to die, since there is nothing left for him on Midgard. Silmeria's fate is left uncertain, but the four souls that made up Valkyrie (Hrist, Lenneth, Silmeria and Alicia) are shown separating during the ending sequence, suggesting that they have been able to reincarnate, just like Alicia while Lenneth and her soul went to her own timeline. Battle Silmeria is a mediocre Archer. She only has one unique attack, and although she has some good non-unique ones, she learns them very late, after other Archers already have access to them. She also learns no spells. Moreover, she takes a rather large step backwards every time she attacks, which can be dangerous in certain battlefields. She will join the party at level 47 with a Crescent Arrow, Rune Crown, Fairy Garb, Holy Gauntlet and Elven Boots. Her initial skills are True Seeing and Regenerate Health. She will rejoin in the Seraphic Gate with any other skills you may have taught her. Attacks *'Stony Decree' - Initial *'Dual Tusks' - Initial *'Binding Distortion' - Initial *'Stardust' - Level 48 *'Target Throat' - Level 51 *'Flame Shot' - Level 55 *'Rising Wisp' - Level 59 *'Wave Motion' - Level 62 *'Aiming Wisp' - Level 66 *'Rebellious Truth' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Does not learn: Flare Blast, Poison Shot, Shrapnel Shatter, Single Shot, Three-Way Attack Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Silmeria's Soul Crush is called Nibelung Valesti. She will say "Engrave it on your soul!" before using it. Recruitment Silmeria temporarily joins the party in the Tower of Lezard Valeth in Chapter 6 and leaves before the final boss. She will only rejoin permanently after defeating Woden on the second floor of the Seraphic Gate. Etymology Silmeria could be derived from the Arabic root سلم (silm, peace) http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%D8%B3%D9%8E%D9%84%D9%90%D9%85%D9%8E. This could refer to her desire that humans be allowed to live in peace, or, alternatively, could be interpreted ironically, as she is the most rebellious of the Valkyries. The name also bears a strong resemblance to silmë, a Quenya http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quenya term which means "starlight" or "silver" http://folk.uib.no/hnohf/quen-eng.rtf. Trivia *It is possible to tell when Silmeria takes control of Alicia's body from her eyes, just as Leone says. They become narrower and sterner when Silmeria is in control. *Since there are only three valkyries in the Valkyrie Profile series who are directly referred to as the goddesses of fate, they are sometimes associated with the Norns http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norns. Silmeria would then be the equivalent of Skuld http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skuld_(Norse_Mythology), the youngest Norn, who is associated with the future. *Silmeria's battle quotes are the most informal of the three Valkyries, another indication of her rebelliousness. She is notably the only Valkyrie who does not introduce her Soul Crush with "Divine Assault!" as her sisters do. *Silmeria wears the least armor of the three Valkyries: her boots are lower, she wears a small breastplate and girdle instead of solid upper body armor, and her helmet covers less of her head. This is probably also designed to reflect her greater freedom of spirit. *Silmeria's associated color is yellow, as witnessed by her Soul Crush and the color of her soul, when it appears in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. *The consequences of Silmeria's kidnapping by Lezard in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria are one of the most controversial topics in the Valkyrie Profile series. Upon meeting the party in Lezard's tower, Lenneth states that she comes from a separate timeline http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtXvlfHZtqk. However, since it is separate, it remains unclear how Silmeria's absence was able to destabilize it. Gallery Image:Vp-silmeria1.jpg|Silmeria concept art (Valkyrie Profile) File:Silmeria & Brahms.jpg|Silmeria and Brahms concept art (Valkyrie Profile) Image:Silmeria_in_control.jpg|Silmeria in control of Alicia's body Image:Silmeria2.JPG|Silmeria during the Sovereign's Rite Image:Silmeria_Rite.jpg|Silmeria's face made apparent File:Homunculus.jpg|Homunculus Silmeria Image:Silmeria3.jpg|Alicia materializes Silmeria = Cameos STAR OCEAN -anamnesis- asda.png ee861f8ee760c6191b24cb6024511f9f.jpg Screen Shot 04-05-17 at 12.09 AM 001.JPG C3FmdbDVMAEaJ56.jpg 5313a96eb8ab87b9b6c0deb375e031c9.png = Category:Character Category:Female Category:Archer Category:Goddess